Distributed systems, including server farms, web services, and the like, have become increasingly common to provide vast amounts of computational and storage resources. For example, distributed storage systems have been utilized to store and retrieve vast amounts of data for various applications. In some cases, storage systems utilize structured storage to more efficiently store, retrieve, and query over data. A structured storage system may store data across multiple nodes throughout a network. As the amount of computing resources desired to provide such storage increases, such storage systems may be “scaled out” by adding additional computing devices thereby providing a flexible topology in which additional resources may be added as-needed. Accordingly, structured storage systems may be scalable, for instance, from petabytes to exabytes of stored data. As a result, it is often complex to manage data within such structured storage systems such that data is always available for access and durable to prevent data loss.